Jerza - A Love Meant To Be?
by KittyChan.Scarlet-Fernandes
Summary: This is my first FanFiction,so I hope its good enough for you guys! A Jerza fan fiction,and a little bit of GraZa,two years after Fairy Tail officially won the Grand Magic Games.Thats all for now,please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"What a hot-headed idiot you are,Natsu Dragneel!"

"What did you say,ICE MINT Fullbuster?"

"Man! If you are a man,come fight me!"

"Aye Sir!"

This was how Erza Scarlet's normal day at Fairy Tail started,sipping her lemonade,she looked out the window,seeing the clear,blue sky and the white,fluffy clouds passing by.  
'Blue...'  
"Jellal..",Erza thought they had won the Grand Magic Games,Jellal had decided to go back to prison to pay back for his was given a two-year imprisonment,and this was his last year.  
'Tomorrow...',Erza thought,'Tomorrow he'll be free again,and helll go back to his Guild,and help wipe out the Dark Guilds.'

A thought tugged Erza's mind,'Should I go to see him?'  
'No',Erza would be better...for both of them.  
Absent-mindedly,she had reached the Guild's exit."Heading out,Erza?",asked a familiar voice.  
"Hai, ,I'll be leaving now."  
"Sayonara,Er-chan."  
Erza walked out,making her way kept walking,and then...  
Erza instantly knew what was happening.  
Someone was following her.

Someone with lots of Magic power,it seemed.  
Erza kept walking,not noticing the power.'Maybe its just someone passing by',Erza thought.  
But then-  
There it was was really following her.  
Erza took a turn,and there,on a quiet corner...  
"REQUIP!"  
A sword appeared on her hand,and Erza turned back."Who's there?"she screamed."Come out! Don't hide,coward!" But...that magic power had .Vanished.  
Erza thought all the way home,and even thought about it at night.  
"Well,we'll see tomorrow."

The Next Day...

"Hmm."  
"No need to worry, the 'presence' wants something from you,they'll come to you then,be alert."  
"Hai,Master."  
Erza walks out of the Master's chamber..  
"Oh, ."  
"Hai?"  
"Are you going for Jellal-"  
"No.I've decided not to."  
A pause.  
"Very may leave."

Erza leaves,and sits down on the gives Erza a glass of lemonade,and then asks Erza if she'll go for Jellal.  
"No...",Erza repilies again."I have decided not to."  
"Demo,Erza-"  
''Onegai, ."  
"...Hai."  
The door suddenly opened with a loud was Natsu.  
He looked aroung,searching for eyes rested on Erza.  
"Go."  
"W-What?" Erza's voice wanted to go, wanted to see him,find out if he was safe...Just this once.  
"Go",Natsu whispered."Go see him."  
Erza nodded,and ran would see him,she would see Jellal...  
And no-one could stop her.

Panting,Erza finally reached the Headquarters of the Magic was just going to step in,when suddenly,the door opened...  
And there he was.  
The familiar blue hair,the red tatoo beneath his right eye...  
"Erza."  
"J-Jellal",Erza whispered.  
"Oh,look who's here!",a voice behind him said."Erza Scarlet..."  
"Take care of him, he does anything wrong again...he's surely dead."  
Erza nodded.  
"Lets go,Jellal."  
He walked slowly,and then he fianlly spoke.  
"Why did you come?"  
"H-Huh? I-I just..wanted to see your face."  
Jellal nodded,and looked at her understandingly and smiled."I know."  
Erza smiled good it felt to be by his side,smell his fresh scent,see his smile...  
"Why isn't Ultear here?",she asked suddenly.  
"Huh?",askes Jellal,"Ul? Oh,she came has big responsibilities now,as the Guild Master."  
"M-Master? Demo..aren't you the Master of Crime Socirie?"  
"Was."  
"Why?",Erza asked.  
"I wanted to be with you."  
Turning red,Erza asked,"M-Me why?"  
Jellal turned toward Erza."Silly, haven't you guessed already? Because I love you."  
Erza blushed even more loved her? "But...",Erza said,playing a memory in her mind.  
*flashback*  
"I can't fall in love with people in the light."

"Thats over now,Erza.I changed my mind."  
"O...kay." Turning even more red now,Erza replied to his previous statement.  
"I...I love you too,Jellal."  
Jellal hugged her suddenly,and Erza hugged him back instantly.  
"Erza,I..."  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm gonna join Fairy Tail."

Author: Umm..^^ There,thats my first FanFic! I hope you liked it...But it sounds kinda lame to me ^^" Please,kindly write a review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2:

"Please welcome...Jellal Fernandes!"

As soon as these words left Master's mouth,there was a huge round of applause in the was celebrating,laughing,smiling...just because a new member had joined.

Everywhere Erza looked,there were happy faces,full of smiles.

The brightest one was Jellal's.

He lifted his cloak,and there,on his shoulder was a brand new,blue,Fairy Tail tatoo.

He beamed at Erza,and Erza beamed was wonderful.

Jellal's smile lasted till the celebration was looked around for Erza,but he could'nt find her was she?

Meanwhile,while Jellal was looking for Erza,she'd gone home with had been a long day and she was very had rented a house opposite Lucy's,and they used to walk home together everyday.

"Nee,Erza",Lucy began,"are you happy now?"

Erza considered for a moment,and then smiled."Yeah...I told him that I'd be there for him.I'm...happy." And she really was.

"Okay,then",Lucy yawned,crossing the bridge,"see you tomorrow!"

"Jaa",Erza took out the key and put it in the key-hole of her door...but the door was already unlocked.

The door creaked as she opened it,and near the refrigerator was...

"JELLAL?!",Erza scried out in surprise.

"Oh,Erza!",he was wearing an apron and was preparing something in a that chicken,or..?

Gesturing towards the pan,Erza spoke."What's that? And,more importantly...What are you doing here?!"

"Oh,that...",Jellal grinned sheepishly."I'm making some dinner,of course.I thought you'd be hungry."

At that moment,her somach loudly.

Embarassesd,she told Jellal that he hadn't answered her secong question.

"Well",Jellal said,poking the chicken with a fork,"Mira told me that your house was here beside the river,and...I was wondering if i could stay here."

"W-What?",she asked,thinking that she had mis-heard.

"Can i stay here? For a few days? Till I get a house of my own?",he asked her,looking down."If you dont want me,its okay,I guess I'll crash in with Gray,he already off-"

"No",Erza cut him off,a smile playing on her lips."You can stay here, long as you want."

Beaming,he thanked Erza."But",Erza nodded,"there's only one bed.I'll sleep on the couch."

_Erza_,Jellal thought,_so caring she's ready to sacrifice her bed for me_."No,its okay.I'll sleep on the couch."

"Well",Erza considered."Its your choice,then."

After dinner,which was very delicious,Erza stepped into the a long bath,she re-quipped to her pyjamas and snuggled into her covers.

After a while,she hear a scuttling was a lot of squeaking coming from the couch.

" ." A voice said from the darkness.

"Hmmm?",Erza said,half-asleep."What is it?"

"The thing is...",Jellal gulped."The couch is REALLY unocomfortable,and theres something really hard on it..",he kept on she heard were two words-"couch" and "uncomfortable."

"Come here then",Erza patted the empty space in the bed next to her, was barely aware of what Jellal was talking about.

"W-What?!",Jellal asked,shocked."A-Are you sure? I mean...",he stsarted,but Erza was already smiled to himself in the dark and stroked Erza's has always loved her hair,which was a dark was soft against his hand,and oh,so very ,Erza's hand lifted up and caught tensed,thinking he's woken her no,she was still smiled again and tried to undo her would go back to sleep on the couch,it didn't matter as long as Erza was near her fingers off,he walked towards the couch,but froze on his glanced back...erza's hand was holding his again.

Agin,Jellal smiled to himeself in the dark and sat down next to the rested his face on her pillow,his face just inches from Erza' smiled,and kissed Erza's cheek.

The next morning,the sun shone brightly,and came streaming in from the could feel the sun's rays on her face and she smiled to tossed around and opened her eyes...to see Jellal next to the bed,fast alseep.

At first,Erza was she smiled and looked down at must've been really tired to still be stroked his cheek once,glad that Jellal was out of the Council's could lead a normal life again...Getting up quietly,she pried Jellal's fingers from her had that happened? Erza didn't remember a placed his hand on the bed,and walked towards the bathroom,when Jellal's hand suddenly caught turned back and found him awake.

"J-Jellal...I'm sorry,I did'nt mean to wake you up...",she whispered.

"No,its okay",Jellal shrugged."I was awake."

_W-What?!_,Erza thought._He was...awake? The whole time?! _She blushed,thinking of the time she stroked his she ducked down and covered her face with her hair.

"W-Well,then you can go freshen up first-",Erza was cut off by Jellal when he got up suddenly and put a lock of hair behind her blushed deeper,but she couldn't look down now,Jellal's eyes had trapped her.

"Okay",he said after what seemed like forever,and let go of her hand."I'll go first."

_Well,_Erza thought,_THAT went smoothly._

Aftee meeting up with Lucy,they headed towards the Guild,and they were halfway there,when..

"Erza",Lucy spoke,"Lets go do a job! I need to pay my rent!"

"Oh",Erza said,reminded of HER rent."That's right.I need to pay mine, 'll go today,then."

They entered the Guild,and almost at once they could feel excitement in the ,people were talking in whispers,and the excitement was pretty contagious.

"What's happening?",Lucy asked Erza,but she had no idea.

"Oh,Wendy!",Lucy called,seeing Wendy."What's happening?"

"You dont know? Mater is going to choose promote someone to S-Class!",Wendy beamed.

"E-EHHHH?!",Lucy Erza was hadn't given the thumbs up to anyone in the past year.

"Unn!",Wendy smiled."They're saying Natsu-san and Gray-san have a shot!"

"Natsu..? And..Gray?",Lucy asked,as if she had never heard their names gasped suddenly,and started wailing."If they go to the second floor,then I'll be the only one from Natsu's Team who's NOT S-Class!",Lucy wailed."Will he even NEED me once he's in S-Class?"

"Of course",a voice said from behind."Don't be so stupid,Lucy!" "Aye!",another voice agreed.

"Oh.. ."

Erza smiled and made her way towards the Request could hear Lucy crying,saying that she was touched and-

Someone coughed from above.

All at once,there was silence,and Erza looked up and saw Master standing on the ,he beagn: "As you all know,every time I see someone capable,strong and independent enough to handle themselves,I promote them..to S-Class.

There have only been four mages in Fairy Tail capable enough,Mira Jane,Erza,Laxus and went back to Edolas,and now only three mages are left.

But that will change today.

Today,I will be selecting four-yes,FOUR-mages,who have proved their capabilities in these last few are...

.And Lucy."

There was a loud gasp from the audience,followed by a thunderous round of was still shocked at hearing her and Gray thumped each other's was smiling and laughning and Natsu was already planning who he'd fight with...later.

But,no one else noticed that Mater had called out only three names.

Master coughed again,and the celebrations stopped at once.

"Now,you will be surpirised at hearing the last name,but this person deserves it as much as the other three.

He healped us a lot during the Grand Magic Games,and almost revealed himself to earn points for the just joimed..but it feels as if he's been here forever.

Everyone...Jellal Fernandes."

Jellal widened his eyes,but Erza rished over to him and gave him a big hug."Congratulations,Jellal!"

Jellal smied,but only for a minute,realizing how close they were,and erza froze in her around her,people were thumping his back,laughing,shouting congrats...but it was as if they didn't exist.

"J-Jellal..."

"I love you",he blurted out,before she could speak again.

"Jellal,I...I love you too."

Jellal smiled,a smile which lit up the whole ,very slowly,he brought his lips down to merely brushed against her lips,but then he kissed her again,a bit harder.

After they were done,Erza rested her forhead on Jellal' eyes were closed and she was breathing a bit then she smiled,and hugged him laughed suddenly,and was joined by was their one noticed,but they were fine with that.

Far away in the corner of the room,the glass Gray was holding slipped out of his hands,spilling juice all ,of course,no one noticed.


End file.
